


Avenge

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pon Farr, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s Bones’ turn.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	Avenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For all the bad things Leonard’s ever said about Spock, he looks _damn good_ with a dick in his mouth. Maybe if Leonard had gotten to fuck Spock’s pretty face the first day they met, they wouldn’t have had such a tumultuous relationship for so many years. 

Then again, a simple face-fucking in the back of sickbay or Spock’s too-hot quarters couldn’t even touch _this_ , because _this_ is so much _more_. It’s a long, smooth, hard-earned reward for getting fucked out of his mind twenty-four hours in a row. He’s got all the bruises to show for it. Leonard’s entire body is flushed, caked in sweat, slick with Spock’s cum and dotted with Spock’s finger marks—he _deserves_ this delicious blow job. He’s been fucked over his desk, up against his wall, in his shower, even right on the floor, and he’s been taken so roughly that his asshole _still_ feels loose, even though it’s been hours since he’s taken Spock’s dick there. He can still feel Spock’s teeth in his throat, Spock’s hands on his hips, Spock’s seed dripping down his body—Spock used him like a doll, one giant flesh-light, and Leonard put up with it because he _loves_ this crazy hobgoblin. Frankly, he’d expected to be brutalized for three days in a row. 

But it turns out that only the first one was merciless. When he woke up on the second, Spock was tenderly kissing his shoulder and nuzzling cutely into his side. Spock stroked him, pet him, doting on him and raining affection down—such sweet things keep floating through their bond, fogging Leonard’s head up with an almost saccharine love. Spock’s done everything he asked—brought him water, helped him stand up in the shower, sat back and let him _breathe_ , even though Leonard can see that Spock’s still aching for it. The _pon farr_ took Spock hard. He _needs_ sex. So Leonard gives it to him, but in a way that’ll give Leonard’s hole a chance to tighten up again. 

He slides into Spock’s warm, wet mouth instead. After yesterday, he honestly didn’t think he’d be able to come again for weeks. But he’s getting close under Spock’s careful ministrations. He’s sitting against the headboard, Spock lying between his legs, licking and sucking him and gently massaging his thighs. It’s the slowest, fondest blow job Leonard’s ever had. But it’s perfect. He threads his fingers back through Spock’s sweat-slicked hair and tosses his head back to moan. He can feel himself nearing the edge. He won’t last much longer. 

Spock’s voice ripples through the bond, more vague concepts than clear words, asking if Leonard wants to come. If he doesn’t, Spock will edge him. Spock will suck him for as long as Leonard wants. Spock’s _Leonard’s_ now, as though his bizarrely reasonable Vulcan instincts are balancing out yesterday. Leonard loves it. 

But he’d also love to lick dinner off Spock’s stomach and curl up in bed with his _t’hy’la_. He moans aloud, “Let me come.”

Spock hums his answer and swallows everything that Leonard has to give, always the perfect partner.


End file.
